Tis the Season
by Challenger2011
Summary: Aly helps the Autobots celebrate their first Christmas on Earth.


**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. My OC belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! 'Tis the season to be jolly,<em>" Aly sang as she decorated the Christmas tree.

Earlier she had brought some of her family's old Christmas decorations to the Autobot's base to make the place look more festive. She had doubted that the Autobots had ever celebrated Christmas before, so she took it upon herself to make sure that they got to experience the holiday. She had already strung a few lights around, hung up a wreath, and had searched the TV for a Christmas special, which Bumblebee was now watching. Now she was decorating the tree. It wasn't exactly a big tree for the Autobots, but it was the best she could do. The 'Bots didn't seem to really mind though.

"So all humans celebrate this Christmas holiday?" Ratchet asked watching Aly place another ornament on the tree.

"Well no," she thoughtfully replied. "Some people celebrate Chanukah, others Kwanzaa, and I guess there are some people who don't celebrate any or those holidays."

"And what is the purpose of this holiday again?" Ironhide questioned.

"Christmas is the greatest time of year. It's a time of joy and happiness and a time to spend with family and friends. Of course there's more to Christmas than just that. It's a celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, a lot of people seem to have forgotten about that though," Aly said trying to put an angel on the top of the tree. "If you want to know more, watch some of the Christmas stuff on TV. There are a lot of good ones."

"Aly what are those boxes under the tree in the movie for?" Bumblebee asked.

"Those are presents 'Bee. You buy or make something for members of your family and friends, wrap them up, and then everyone opens them on Christmas," Aly answered. "I still have to get some presents for a few more people."

In all honesty Aly hated last minute shopping and she really hated how hard it was to find gifts for the Autobots. Well most of them anyway. She figured a new videogame for Bumblebee would be a good gift for him. He loved the racing games he had right now, but she thought a new one might give him more of a challenge. But when it came to Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime, she was clueless as to what to get them. Optimus was probably the hardest to shop for. The Autobot leader could be reserved at times, which made trying to figure out what he liked much harder.

"Who do you have to shop for?" Bumblebee curiously asked.

"Oh, you know, family," she simply replied.

A little while later Aly had went to go shopping with her parents, so Bumblebee had decided to stay at the base a little bit longer. After Aly had explained presents to him, he had thought that maybe he and the others should give her something for Christmas. He knew that they couldn't buy anything for her, but they could make something. The only question was what to make. When he saw Optimus enter the room he decided to tell his leader his idea about giving Aly a gift.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus said turning his attention to his scout.

"Aly was telling me earlier that at Christmas people give presents to their friends and family, so I was thinking that maybe we should give her something."

"That sounds like a nice idea," Optimus replied. "What did you have in mind to give her?"

"I'm not really sure," Bumblebee admitted. "I know that we would have to make her present, but I'm not sure what we could make for her."

"You know her the best Bumblebee. What do you think she would like?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment. He remembered Aly telling him about a present that her parents were getting her. Now that he thought about it, it should be easy to make something to go along with it. And he was pretty sure that Aly would like the gift he was thinking of.

"I think I've thought of something," Bumblebee said to Optimus.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later <em>

"I can't believe that we got a white Christmas this year!" Aly happily exclaimed as she walked over to Bumblebee's vehicle mode, carrying the four presents she had for the Autobots. The charms on the charm bracelet her parents had got her jingled as she placed the presents in the passenger seat

"You got us presents?" Bumblebee asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course I did," Aly said. "It's your first Christmas, so I thought that you guys should get something."

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked excitedly.

Aly laughed hearing her friend sound like a little kid.

"You have to wait until we get to the base 'Bee," she replied.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the base. Aly grabbed the presents and got out of the Camaro so Bumblebee could transform back into his robot mode. After transforming Bumblebee immediately went over to Ratchet to get what looked like a small box from him. Now it was Aly's turn to be curious as Bumblebee walked over to her with the box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A Christmas present," Bumblebee explained. "We decided to make one for you. Open it up!"

"Ok," Aly said as she opened up the box.

She let out a small gasp when she saw what was inside. A small Autobot insignia, around the size of one of the charms on her charm bracelet, was lying inside. Looking at it she could see what looked like a tiny clasp at the top where she could hook the insignia onto her bracelet. She imagined that it must have been a little tough for the 'Bots to make something this small for her. It was a great gift.

"Thanks so much guys. This is awesome, this is the best gift ever," she smiled at them as she placed the charm on her bracelet. "Now it's your turn to open your presents."

She handed out the presents to the Autobots, while thinking of what a great Christmas this had been.

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
